Forget me not
by xOwleX
Summary: Cloud has been looking for him ever since he moved away. But now when he thinks he finds him, Squall, or should he say Leon, doesnt remember anything. How will he remember? may change rating depending on future chapters. LC, side SRxAR and others.yaoi
1. Chapter 1

oh yay! i have had this fic in my mind for a while, and i just now got around to writing it. I really hope you guys like it!

disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. and _everything in **italics** are flashbacks/Cloud's dream **(atleast in this chapter)** _and everything in **norma**l is present day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Cloud! I want to show you something." The eight year old brunette called out from his younger friend's driveway.<em>

"_Hold on Squall!" the blonde frantically waved from the doorway as his mother was trying to make him hold still and put sunscreen on him, "I'm coming in a minute!" he giggled._

_The eight year old smiled at him, as his friend two years younger kept wiggling in his mother's grasp._

"_Okay Cloud, you're done." She sighed, "Please don't try to stay out in the sun too long," His mother always worried about Cloud getting sunburned._

"_Okay mom." He said, running out the door._

"_Cloud Strife, do not leave your mother without a kiss!" she demanded._

_Cloud looked back over his shoulder, then to his friend outside. He immediately blushed. "But mom!" Cloud whined, "It's embarrassing!"_

_She gave him one of those looks and he walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled down at him. "Okay sweetie, go have fun."_

"_Okay mommy!" Cloud ran as fast as his little legs could take him down to where his friend was waiting._

_Squall grinned as his friend was panting in front of him, "The summer festival of Destiny Islands is starting today! Did you want to come?" the brunette asked._

_Cloud hastily nodded his head. He loved to go anywhere with his older friend. "Yeah! Race ya!"_

_Cloud took off in front of the brunette, Squall close behind him. Both laughing as they made their way to the festival._

* * *

><p>Cloud turned in his sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Woah! This is so cool!" Cloud gaped at all of the numerous games and prizes. And there were so many people!<em>

"_I know right?" Squall grinned and took his friend's hand, "Come on lets go play a game!" he said taking off with a giggling blonde._

"_Welcome boys! Welcome!" a big man in a red and white suit greeted, "Shoot the balloons with the darts and you win a prize!"_

_Squall pulled out some munny that his parents had given him for the day and handed it over to the jolly man. In return, he received five darts._

"_Go Squally! Go!" Cloud yelled from behind him._

_Squall smirked; he would try to impress Cloud with this game._

_He took one shot and threw it at one of the balloons._

'_Pop!'_

"_Wow!" Cloud's eyes sparkled. A few throws later and he was close to hyperventilating when Squall hit three more balloons._

"_Well kid you got one more shot!" the man said. _

_Squall nodded, he had to make this one. He carefully took his aim and threw the dart._

'_Pop!"_

_Cloud's mouth hung open in awe._

"_Wow kid! Okay, pick a prize any prize!" he said, giving Squall the choices from the 'five balloon' section._

"_Cloud, what do you want?" he turned to his friend, smiling._

"_Huh? But I didn't win anything." The blonde said confused._

"_Hm, okay." He turned around and grabbed a pinwheel. That looked like fun._

"_Okay boys! Enjoy the rest of your day at the festival!"_

"_Come on Cloud, blow on it." the brunette grinned as they walked around to enjoy more activities._

_Cloud did as he was told and the wheel started spinning, "Wow! It's so pretty!" his eyes were sparkling. Squall really loved how Cloud's eyes lit up like that; it made him feel something that he couldn't explain._

* * *

><p>Cloud buried his head into the pillows.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Why hello there boys." A woman smiled down at them. "Are you two friends?"<em>

"_Best friends!" Cloud grinned up at her. Squall nodded in confirmation._

"_Well then you two need friendship bracelets." She said, grabbing two from a basket behind her._

"_So cool!" Cloud smiled at the bracelets in her hand._

"_What are they made from?" Squall asked. They looked kind of a yellowish brown with some hints of forest green. _

"_They are made from dried paopu fruits. Don't worry; it's just made from the skin and the leaves, so they won't rot or anything. These are made to last." She bent down so the two boys could get a closer look._

_Both boys knew the legend of the paopu fruit. Though, they both had their different takes to it. _

_Squall bit his lip and looked over at Cloud, his bright deep blue eyes transfixed on the bracelets. "I'll take one please." He spoke to the sales woman._

"_Alright." She smiled softly down at him, giving him the basket so he could pick out which bracelet he wanted to give Cloud._

_She looked over at Cloud._

"_I don't have any munny." He said, pulling out his pockets. _

_She had a sad look on her face, not because he wasn't going to buy one, but because she could tell that he really wanted to give one to the brunette._

"_That's ok sweety." She then turned to Squall. She didn't think that it was fair to have one friend pay for it and the other to get let off the hook. She shook her head down at him and told him to keep his munny._

"_Here you go." She said, now handing the basket over to Cloud. "Pick whichever one you want."_

_Cloud thought for a little bit, looking back and forth between the bracelets and Squall. "None are very pretty…"_

_The saleswoman giggled. "But it's the legend and the thought that counts, right? And besides, if you two were to ever get separated, you will meet in the end. Your destinies will be intertwined forever."_

_That was one part of what Squall thought about the legend, but his mother always told him that the paopu fruit is something that you share with the person you love._

"_Hmmmm, then I want this one!" Cloud said, pulling out one of the bracelets that he thought was the prettiest._

_The woman nodded, "Now make sure to give them to each other okay?"_

_Both boys nodded at the nice lady as they made their way through the rest of the festival._

* * *

><p>He gave out a content sigh in his slumber.<p>

* * *

><p><em>They ended the day with them watching the sunset on one of the many beaches of Destiny Islands.<em>

"_I really had a lot of fun today Squall." Cloud grinned up at his friend._

_Squall nodded, smiling back._

"_Oh no! We forgot!" he panicked. _

"_Hm? What did we forget."_

"_The bracelets! Oh I hope their magic hasn't worn off yet!" the little blonde said, digging through his pockets, relieved when he brought out the piece of jewelry._

"_Heh," Squall chuckled, "I don't think the magic can be worn off Cloud. Our friendship is too strong for that to happen."_

_Cloud beamed up at him._

_Squall absolutely loved that face. "Here, what wrist do you want it on?" he said taking out his own bracelet for the blonde._

_Cloud thought for a moment, "Um…this one!" he said, sticking out his right arm._

_Squall smiled at him. "Okay." He tied the bracelet carefully onto Cloud's right wrist. He didn't want it to be too tight._

"_Now which one do you want yours on?" Cloud said ecstatically._

"_Hmm…" Squall looked down at both of his hands. "How about my left." He grinned, sticking out his left arm._

_Cloud nodded and tied the bracelet around his friend's wrist with only a little difficulty._

"_There! Now we are going to be friends forever! Even when…I move to Twilight Town." Cloud all of a sudden got quiet. He didn't like talking about moving away from the older brunette._

_Squall also had a sad look on his face. He was dreading the day that Cloud would move, and it was happening soon. _

"_It's not fair." Cloud pouted. He looked absolutely miserable, like a kicked puppy._

_Squall moved closer to him in the sand. "It's okay Cloud…these bracelets mean that our lives are going to be connected forever. I'm never going to be gone as long as you wear it."_

_Cloud looked up at the brunette with big, sad eyes. "You promise?"_

_Squall slowly nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. He didn't even realize that he leaned in and kissed the blonde._

_Cloud stared wide eyed when Squall kissed him. It felt weird and nice all at the same time. It almost seemed like a promise. _

* * *

><p>Cloud smiled, his blonde hair tussled all over his pillows.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Squall pulled back. That kiss was totally unintentional, but he felt like something was controlling him, some emotion that he was too young to yet understand. "I'll never forget you Cloud, even when you do move away." He pulled the younger into a tight embrace, "I promise."<em>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Beep Beep Beep Beep-'<strong>_

Cloud groggily shut off his alarm clock. He hated getting up and going to school this early, especially after that dream of his childhood. College totally sucked.

He turned on his side and yelled out a profound amount of curses as his back collided with the floor and his head hit the nightstand.

"Ow, dammit." He said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked over at his sleeping roommate, Axel. Damn him and his afternoon classes. He wished he had that luxury.

He quietly got up and went into the bathroom, getting ready for the long day of school and work ahead of him.

Once he got dressed and was finishing packing up his book bag, he paused. Something did not feel right, it was like something was missing. He did a once over of his check list of clothing and he searched through his bag making sure that he had all of his stuff. He took his hand out from the contents of his black bag and was petrified. Where was it? It wasn't on his wrist!

He frantically searched the bathroom, looking in every nook and cranny there was, then going over to the night stand where he fell, maybe it got untied and fell off.

Cloud finally lay down on his stomach on the floor and let out a big sigh of relief when he found it underneath his bed.

He held it close before tying it around his wrist. He hardly ever took it off, except for whenever he showered or worked. He didn't want it getting dirty. He worked as a waiter at a local pizza place where the college kids and locals liked to hang out, _"Hallow Bastion's Pizza and Pub", _so he got his fair amount of spills and sauce on him.

He stared down at it as he remembered his dream. It all seemed so vivid and real, like when it really happened. He's been having that dream more frequently now, and he didn't now why. Though, he had no complaints.

Cloud got up and slung his back pack loosely over his right shoulder as he made his way for the first class of the day. He waved to the kids that also had morning classes. He passed by Roxas, who looked about as unhappy as he was at having to get up so early. They nodded their greetings to one another; it was way too early for conversation.

Cloud's mind slowly drifted back to his dream. He loved, and hated it. Ever since he moved to Twilight Town he hasn't seen him, spoken to him, or written him. They both were too young at the time to have a cell phone and his mother wouldn't let him make long distant calls to the islands. She said it cost too much. Whenever he moved to Hallow Bastion to go to college, he tried calling Squall's house. Even after all this time, Cloud never forgot Squall's phone number. But when he called, a person he didn't recognize answered the phone. Apparently Squall and his family moved about six years ago.  
>To where, he didn't know, and it was impossible trying to find out. He knew, he tried. Cloud realized his train of thought and smirked. He sounded like a stalker. But…that day, that <em>evening, <em>it was nothing like he had ever experienced before, even though he was only six when it happened. Even now when he thought about it, it made something inside of him hurt. Like a longing, and empty space that couldn't be filled.

He was torn from his thoughts as someone slung their arm around him. He turned over to the person and smiled, "Hey Zack. What's up?"

"Biology." He groaned. "The usual with you too?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Physics."

Zack looked like he was going to puke, "Ewwww! I freaking hate that class!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Cloud shrugged him off as he walked into his first class of the day. "See ya Zack."

"See ya buddy! Try not to die of boredom!" he yelled after him.

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed as he threw on his blue apron and hat. He hated this uniform, but hey, he got paid to wear it, and that's all that mattered.<p>

"Hey Cloud!" a girl bounced into his face.

"Hey Yuffie. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine! Oh my God I just _have_ to tell you this!"

"Yeah? What is it today?" Cloud smirked over at her, this happened every single day that they had the same shifts.

"So like I was at the library, and I couldn't reach this book right? Well this oober handsome guy got it down for me! Isn't that hot?" she squealed at him.

"You were in the library?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Earth to Strife! You are oh so totally missing the point here! He was gorgeous!" she beamed, slinging her apron around her middle.

"Okay Yuffie, I see where this going." He said, going to his post, it was five minutes until their shift actually started, so they had time to spare. "Shoot. Tell me everything about this gorgeous guy."

Yuffie giggle sporadically. Cloud just sighed and leaned against the wall. He gave up on fighting with her to not tell him every single detail about a guy she just met. It was just a waist of time, so he humored her and gave in as always.

"Okay! Well he is tall, dark and handsome!"

Cloud's eye twitched. She started every conversation about a guy she liked this way.

"And he was so masculine! Oh man! His muscles whenever they flexed to hand me that book! Oh Hyne!" she chirped.

"You got three more minutes Yuffie." He sighed.

"Gah! Oh no! This guy was too awesome for me to have to explain him in three minutes!"

"I suggest you do if fast then."

"OhmyGod OK! So he had like these intense grey eyes a brown silky hair! And-"

"How do you know it was silky? Did you touch it?" he smirked over at her.

"Well I would like to think that it was silky! It looked that way!" she huffed, "Anyway! And then he had this scar across his face that just made him look so manly that I about melted into my shoes! It accented his sexiness in just the right way that it made him even _more_ sexy!"

Cloud glanced down at his cell phone for the time, he put on the stop watch, "Thirty seconds."

She took in a big deep breath, obviously getting ready for a good description. She finished inhaling.

"Times up." Cloud pushed himself off the wall, "Get to work Yuffie."

She exhaled, "Aww! But Cloudy!" she pouted.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? And it's our shift now. So I suggest you start working."

She harrumphed and stalked off, she was only angry for about two seconds. A new record, normally it's only one and a half.

Cloud straightened out his uniform as he made his way to wait tables.

His normal group was there, as always, the two sophomores, Sora and Roxas, accompanied by a couple juniors, Riku and Tidus.

"Hey guys." Cloud said, walking over to the group. "Where is everyone else today?"

Sora spoke up for the group as expected. The boy took every chance to talk that he could. "Pence and Olette are out on a date, and Hayner had to finish his history report, and Axel is...well, being Axel." Roxas groaned at that statement.

"Oh, I see." He smirked. "Is it the regular for you guys today? Or do you want to try something new?" Not like they haven't tried everything on the menu.

"The usual." They spoke in unison.

Cloud shook his head and looked over at the next table he was going to be serving. It was the same group of girls that came to see him every day except Tuesdays. He hated serving them, but it worked in his favor, because whenever he would flirt with them he would get bucket loads of tips from their possy.

He was heading back to go tell the order to the people cooking in the back when he got quarter backed by Yuffie. She fell on top of him, grinning like a child that just found out they were the heir to a candy store.

"Yuffie, what the hell? This better be good." He glared up at her.

"Oh it is!" she yelped, bouncing up and down on his pelvis. They were starting to get strange looks from some of their customers.

"Yuffie, seriously, get _off_." He gritted out.

"Oh, Cloud who cares? You're gay! It's not like this is affecting you!" She stopped bouncing as he glared at her. She quickly switched to her intended subject, "I can't talk to him!"

Cloud whirled his head around. Yuffie not being able to talk? "What is it? Who is he?" This must be one hell of a guy to make Yuffie not be able to talk.

"It's that guy from the library!" she said, bounding off of him. "I tried to show him to his seat, but I didn't want to act like a stalker since I just met him a couple hours ago!"

Cloud got up and brushed himself off, "Yuffie, do you even know his name?"

"Uh…um well…I…no." she hung her head in defeat.

"Did he even talk to you?"

She just sagged her shoulders lower.

Cloud rubbed his hand across his face, "Then technically, you didn't meet him."

"But Cloudy! At least just come with me!" she begged.

"No." he turned around to go put in the order.

"But, but I-"

"Hey."

Yuffie yelped and jumped about six feet into the air. Once back on the ground, she turned around and blushed. It was the mystery man from the library.

"Uh….h…hi." she squeaked.

"Listen, I'm just here because you left your bag at the library."

"Oh, uh, how did you know it was mine?"

He gave her a look that said, "_It had your I.D. in it dumbass." _She blushed even more. Now she was starting to feel more confident. "Well," she said getting closer, "How did you know where I work?"

He kept looking at her with a non-readable expression as he pulled out her hat for the pizzeria.

"Oh. A heheh." She giggled. "Silly me."

"Hey Yuffie, everything alright?" Cloud said, walking back out into the main area to see someone that he didn't recognize. But by the description, he looked like the guy that Yuffie met from the library.

Cloud stopped walking once he was beside his friend. He gave him a good once over, but stopped when they made eye contact. Those eyes, they seemed so familiar. They were a cold grey, like the beginning of a snow storm, yet warm and intense, resembling a thunderstorm.

They both stayed like that for a while, not really saying anything to each other. Just staring into one another.

Yuffie looked back and forth between the two, "Do you two know each other?"

Her voice made Cloud realize what he was doing and he looked away. "Hm? Oh, no." The blonde said and moved around the petite girl. "I'm going to go wait more tables." On his way back he tried to think. Those eyes...maybe...? No...Squall's eyes were never cold like that. He shook his head and went back to focusing on his job, giving up his false hope.

She nodded, and looked back to thank the mystery man for bringing her back her bag. But he had already left.

* * *

><p>The man walked back to his apartment on the other side of Hallow Bastion, not even questioning the blonde that he had met. The other man was right. They <em>had<em> never met. He didn't look familiar to him at all. If he ever met a man that beautiful he would have surely remembered. Especially a man with those eyes.

* * *

><p>yay! first chappie done! i don't really expect this story to be more than about five chapters. but we will see where it goes. please Read and Review. ^^ reviews feed my brain for more ideas and give me motivation. and also, i'm going to a con this weekend, so i'm going to be gone...again. ^^;<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**LazyLuck13:** i am really glad that you are liking some of my stories. ^^ i also have another Cleon one that you might enjoy called Mother's Day. and i agree, Chibi Cloud and Chibi Leon are just too cute.

okay, so here is the second chapter! yay! and big chuncks in _italics are Leon's dream._

disclaimer: I do not own kindom hearts, final fantasy or its characters. Thank you and have a good night...day...or...whatever.

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed as he made his way through the school library, flipping through different pages of countless books that he thought might contain something that would help him with his history project.<p>

"Dammit…" he grunted out. He read through every single book he could find about weapons, but none of them contained the one weapon that he needed to research for his history project, the gunblade.

Cloud continued his search through numerous useless material when he felt a body suddenly tackle him to the floor. Why did people like doing that to him?

"Heehee hiya Cloud!" Sora said giving the older blonde his signature grin.

Cloud grunted and shrugged Sora off of his back.

The younger boy gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head, "So, uh. Watcha doin?"

Cloud turned to him, "I'm looking for a book about a historical weapon called a gunblade." He turned back to the bookshelves, "You?"

At this Sora blushed and started tapping the ground with one of his navy blue converse, "Um…well I need your advice."

Cloud glared at another book that again, did not contain the material that he wanted. "Yeah? What kind of advice could you possibly need to come to me for?"

Sora bit his lip, "Well…I kind of have a crush on someone…a-and-"

"You do know that I'm not the only guy at this school right? Why don't you just ask Axel? He's my roommate, so I should know what I'm talking about when I say that he's comfortable with talking about this kind of stuff. More than comfortable actually."

"But, you just seem so mature." Sora grinned up at him.

Cloud chuckled, he liked that compliment. Of course, everyone he knew was more mature than Axel. "Alright, so what about this crush of yours?" he asked, taking another book from the shelf.

"Um well I…" Sora scratched his cheek with his index finger.

"Dammit! Come on. We can talk about this on the way to the main library. Our school's library has jack shit."

"Huh?" Sora was startled by Cloud's sudden outburst, before realizing that the blonde man was already walking out the door. "H-hey! Cloud wait up!" he yelled, taking off after his friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon?"<p>

Said man turned from the pile of books that he was alphabetizing to his addresser.

"I need you to run these couple books up front for me and check them back into the library."

Leon's eyebrow twitched. He was already in the process of alphabetizing, and that took a lot of work, considering how many books he had stocked up on the table. He nodded nonetheless and took the two books from his coworker and headed up to the front desk. The only reason he decided to work at a library was because it was quiet and no one bothered anybody, except for his fellow employees, who absolutely loved to mess with him.

Leon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose while scanning in the books that he was given. At that moment, the door jingled, signaling another customer. Leon didn't even bother to look up, but he was already getting annoyed by one of them that didn't seem like he wanted to shut up anytime soon.

"But I just don't know how to talk to him! I mean he's a year older than me and he's my best friend, but when it comes to stuff like this, I just-"

Leon inwardly growled.

"Hold that thought Sora."

Leon thought for a moment, that voice sounded familiar.

"Excuse me sir." The voice said to him. Great, now Leon had to talk to customers. The older brunette turned around and faced him. His eyes lit up a little with recognition when he recognized it as the pizza employee from the night before. "Yeah, can I help you find anything?" Ah, the almighty Ice Prince has spoken!

Cloud softly smiled at him, being already somewhat familiar with whom he was talking to. "Hey," he looked once again in those grey eyes and at the familiar tan color that adorned his skin. He felt the smile tug more at his lips, but he immediately forced it back down. "I was wondering if you had any books on gunblades."

Leon's ears perked up at that word. He's been reading the same documentary over and over on that weapon. It was his all time favorite. "Huh? Oh." Leon looked over to the isle where said book was. He had it memorized. "Yeah, we do. Follow me."

Cloud nodded and followed behind the tall brunette. Sora was still tagging along, waiting for Cloud to give him the go ahead to keep talking.

"It's right here." He said, reaching up high. Leon purposefully put it at the top so no one else would see it. But unfortunately, for this one time, he would have to give up the precious book.

"You seemed to know where it was pretty fast." Cloud said, taking the book away from the other's hand.

Leon smirked, "I've read it a couple times."

"Oh?" Cloud smirked back, holding the book down to his side. He again, looked back up at the other man, "Cloud." He stuck out his right hand.

Leon looked down at it and furrowed his eyebrows as his eyes caught something. He stared at the piece of jewelry that adorned his wrist. That bracelet, it looked almost exactly like the one he had at home that he kept on his nightstand. Though, his own was a lot prettier.

Cloud brought his hand back down to his side. He gave the brunette an awkward look, moody much? He just wanted to introduce himself, and all the other man could do was stare at the bracelet Squall gave him.

Cloud turned on his heel, almost bumping into Sora who was too stunned at this interaction of awkwardness to even move before Cloud tugged his hand for him to follow.

Leon shook his head, clearing his mind from his stupor. It was just a bracelet. They probably made hundreds of them. But still, that was the one thing that he woke up with still attached to his body after the accident. Maybe this Cloud knew where they could find them, and maybe it might help him piece things together about why he still wanted to hang on to it after all these years. He doesn't even remember how or when he got it.

His eyes quickly found that set of blonde hair at the check out counter where a red head, Kairi, was scanning out the book to be rented.

Cloud nodded his thanks as he walked out the door, Leon ran after him, "Hey!"

Cloud turned around, right when Sora was beginning to talk again. The younger brunette pouted. Cloud turned his head to the side as the employee just stared at him. "It's Leon." He stuck out his hand for the blonde to shake, "My name is Leon."

Cloud looked at the hand then back up to the man's face. He bit his lip before taking his hand in his. Cloud's breathe hitched. That touch, it was so warm…so much like _his_ from his childhood. He couldn't do anything but nod silently. This Leon was so much like him.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" the human form of annoyance popped in, quickly grabbing Leon's hand in his own. "I'm Cloud's friend! We go to Hallow Bastion University."

Cloud glared over at him.

Leon just stared at the hyper ball of brown hair and tanned skin before re-focusing his attention back on the blonde. "Maybe I can help you with whatever you need that book for."

"Oh, what?" Cloud looked back at him. Did he hear that right?

"I told you that I read through that book a couple times before." he smirked. He's actually read it a lot more than just a couple times. "I've also done some research on it. So if you need my help, just stop by here and I'd be more than willing to assist you."

Cloud's eyes sparkled up at him, totally grateful that there was such goodness on this Earth for a person to actually be willing to help him with a history project.

Leon's stomach knotted when Cloud's eyes were filled with joy. It was like they were tidal waves of glistening ocean water sucking him in, and he was more than willing to dive head first into those shimmering pools. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, but it made his head hurt trying to remember.

Cloud let out a genuine smile, "Thank you."

Leon quickly looked away, that smile was not something that he was expecting to affect him this much. "Yeah, no problem. Just come by anytime."

Cloud gave a swift nod and waved behind him at the emotionally confused man, "So Sora, about Riku, have you decided what you are going to do?"

Sora grinned up at him, "Hm, I don't know yet. But I'm starting to think that pretty soon, you are going to be the one coming to _me_ for advice." The sophomore winked over at his companion.

"Oh? And why's that?" Cloud deadpanned. Now he was just confused and kind of irritated at Sora's observations.

"Hello! I may not be the smartest kid out there, but I can definitely tell when two people have the hots for each other."

"Yeah? And who might those two people be?"

Sora made a 'duh' face and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, "You and that Kairi chick."

Cloud mentally face palmed. "Sora, you do know that I'm gay, right?"

"Huh? You are?"

"Ugh…"

* * *

><p><em>Leon looked around for a couple seconds. He didn't know where he was. He tried to determine his surroundings, but nothing really caught his eye as to where he was located. It was all white, <em>pure_ white. _

"_Hello?"he called out, but no one answered. He turned around a couple times and still saw nothing but white. He started walking straight for a couple minutes until he heard what sounded like crying. At the sound, Leon started frantically looking around and searching for the source of the sobbing. He started jogging toward the direction of the sound; slowly, a silhouette of a hunched over body came into view._

_He quickly ran over to the crying figure, it was a little boy, maybe about eight years old._

"_Hey." he spoke softly to the child, he never really was good with kids. "Hey, why are you crying? What happened? What's wrong?"_

_The little boy kept sobbing, like he wasn't hearing a single word Leon was saying. He tried to reach out to touch him, but his arm just went straight through. He pulled himself back, realizing that the kid couldn't hear, nor feel him. But he still jolted forward when the young boy finally talked._

"_Why-hic-why did he have to leave?" he sobbed._

'Why did who have to leave?' _Leon thought. Just then, another figure came into the picture, a woman with delicate features and brown hair, pulled back from her face by a head band. She lent down to comfort the little boy, "Shhh, Squall it's ok." She started stroking his back. "You are going to see him again. I promise."_

_The little boy, Squall, Leon assumed, turned into the woman's embrace, "But mama…" he couldn't continue as more cries of loss poured out of him._

_Leon knew it wouldn't do anything to help but, he leant forward and touched the boy's shoulder. He was surprised to see it not go straight through, and the little boy looked up at him with sad, tear stained eyes._

"_Why did you let him go?"_

"_What?" Leon asked._

"_You let him go! You let him get away!" The boy turned from his mother's hold and started throwing little kid punches at his legs. The woman didn't say anything to stop it; she just got up and walked over to her son._

"_You let - get away!" _

_Leon's brows furrowed, the name was muffled when Squall screamed it. "Who? Who did I let get away?" Leon then got a closer look at the little boy's arms, on his left wrist he wore a bracelet._

"_I loved him and you let him get away."_

"_Who!" he now shouted, "Who did I let get away!"_

"_You don't remember?" a new voice asked. Leon turned around and saw another little boy, but the face was totally blurred out. "You promised…" Then out of nowhere, the new child that entered his dream got ran over by a car, leaving smears of blood stains where he previously stood._

_Petrified, Leon managed to look back down at the little boy in front of him when he felt a tug on his shirt. Squall looked up at him menacingly, his eyes filled with pain and hurt. Leon took a step back as blood started to pour from the boys head in the shape of his own current scar. "You broke that promise."_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Leon woke with a start early the next morning. He found himself sitting up in bed, arms shaking and face pale. He unconsciously pulled his knees up to his chest and took long shaky breaths in and out. What the hell was that dream about? He hasn't had one that deeply affected him that much since right after the accident. Leon ran his fingers through his hair, then trailing one hand down to massage his scar. He leaned his head back and turned to his side. He almost tried to go back to sleep when his eyes caught something on the nightstand. It was the bracelet, the same one that Squall was wearing in his dream. Why did that little boy have it on? It wasn't his.<p>

Leon buried his head into his pillows; he couldn't help it if he somehow thought that it was connected to his past. He shuddered again as he saw that little boy become road kill. It happened so fast, and just like that, he vanished, leaving blood in his wake. And then that scar. Why did that little boy have it? Leon got it in the accident, so, why did this Squall kid now possess it in his dream?

He let out a big sigh. Dreams are not real….no, but they could resemble something that was.

* * *

><p>Leon didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he should wear his bracelet today. He hasn't worn it in three years. Once he started to question it's meaning, he let it alone. If it was precious, he wanted it to be protected, if it was a piece of junk, then he just didn't want to wear it, but if he was found with it on after the accident, he thought that it may contain some sort of significance. He delicately tied it around his left wrist as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud was frustrated. He stayed up reading the document at least twice last night about this historical gunblade. But it still didn't tell him everything he needed to know. It described how it was made, what purposes it was used for, and what circumstances it was best in. But Cloud needed more information than that. He needed personal experience. He needed fighting techniques, even though it may be going a little off topic in his essay, he thought that it might give him the extra push he needed to get an A.<p>

Sighing, Cloud closed the book. He was glad that Axel was out on a date with Roxas this evening. It gave him time to think of all the ways he might possibly fail.

Pushing back his chair, he put the book in his bag and made his way to the library to return it.

* * *

><p>Leon was on his break, not really like they have scheduled breaks for librarians, but still, he made his own break time. His eyes were closed, hearing the faint noises of people talking, the jingle of the bells on top of the door, and the quiet beeping noise that the scanner made when a book was being checked out or returned.<p>

"So did you enjoy this book?" he heard one of the librarians ask.

"I didn't really enjoy it. It was for a history project." Leon opened his eyes. He recognized that voice. Sure enough when he turned to look at whoever didn't enjoy his beloved book, it was the blonde college boy. Cloud, he said his name was.

Cloud looked over, feeling that someone was watching him. He smirked as he saw Leon.

"Thank you and come again." The woman behind the desk stated.

Cloud nodded toward her and made his way over to the resting brunette.

"Hey."

Leon looked up at him.

"I thought you said that book was good."

That made Leon shuffle in his chair, trying to sit up more to get ready for a debate. "It _is _good. You just didn't appreciate it."

Cloud gave out a small chuckle and took a seat that was to the left of Leon. "It was very informative; it just didn't have all of the details that I needed."

Leon scoffed, "Well, sorry to disappoint you."

For some reason, Cloud was enjoying this playful bickering between the two of them. It was nice. He bit his lip and looked down, but not before noticing the bracelet on Leon's wrist. "Hey, where did you get that?" Cloud looked up at him, hopefulness in his eyes. Maybe this Leon new Squall from their childhood on Destiny Islands, that's the only place where the bracelets were sold…unless, he only visited there for a vacation.

"Hm? You mean this?" he motioned toward the bracelet. "I actually don't know. I've had it on me as long as I can remember."

Cloud bit his lip, "Did you ever visit Destiny Islands? Did you ever live there?"

Leon shook his head. When he woke up from the accident, he was already in Hallow Bastion, as far as he knew, he grew up there his whole life.

"Oh," Cloud's voice fell. He gently picked up Leon's wrist and examined it. His breath hitched once he thought he recognized it, "It's…very pretty." Cloud's mind was going haywire. That was Squall's bracelet! He remembered, it was the prettiest one in the bunch.

Leon looked over at him and saw the turmoil that the blonde was going through, "Hey, Cloud. Something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh…no. Not really…it's just that," Cloud turned again and eyed the bracelet, then looked back up at Leon. "I just gave my best friend one exactly like that." He managed a smile at the memory, "His name was Squall."

Leon was taken aback, Squall…that was the kids name in his dream. He also had on his bracelet and had his scar. Maybe he needed to hang out with this Cloud guy. It seemed that the more they talked, the more he remembered. And, he was kind of cute.

"Squall huh?" Leon sighed, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them, "I don't know him. But the name sounds familiar."

Cloud gave a sad nod. He knew that after all this time of him searching, he was probably never going to find him. He's tried everything.

"It's alright. He's the one that gave me my own friendship bracelet." He said, showing it off to Leon. "That night he gave it to me…" Cloud gave a soft smile, "He kissed me. Sorry if you're not okay with that but, I feel very comfortable right now talking to you."

Leon looked at him sideways and smirked, "I'm very okay with that actually. Don't worry about it."

Cloud blushed and looked over at him. '_Dammit.' _Cloud thought, _'I never blush! Only whenever I'm thinking of him do I ever do that…' _

Leon let a small smile break across his lips at how flustered Cloud was. Something was so enticing, a feeling that he couldn't place. He knows that he felt it before, but he just couldn't remember when. "Um, hey Cloud."

Cloud slightly turned to him, already embarrassed that someone saw him blush, "Y-yeah?"

"The Radiant Garden Carnival is coming up this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and a couple friends."

"_The summer festival of Destiny Islands is starting today! Did you want to come?"_

Leon felt a shock go through his head as that voice spoke, '_summer festival of Destiny Islands? What?' _

Cloud thought about this for a minute. This situation seemed really familiar, it comforted him in no other way that he thought possible. It reminded him of the time that Squall asked him to go to the summer festival back in their home town.

Cloud got up from his chair, the motion snapping Leon back into the present.

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

Leon smiled up at him, "Great." He watched as Cloud turned to grab his back pack.

"Do you mind if I bring some of my friends along as well?"

Leon shook his head; whatever made Cloud more comfortable…wait what? Why did he care?

"Great…it's a date." Cloud waved at him as he made his way to leave.

Leon was just stunned, not moving from his chair. '_A date?' _He decided to get up and get back to work. Why was he talkative around Cloud? He wasn't talkative around _anybody._ But it just felt right, like he had nothing to hide. He thought for a moment as he went back to alphabetizing books. Cloud seemed really worked up over that Squall kid. Maybe he should tell him about his dream…or get Cloud to tell more about his childhood. This was making Leon stressed. He's been trying to remember what happened to him ever since the car accident that left him like this, with no memory. He was getting absolutely nowhere with trying to find out his past until he met Cloud. Even though he just met him two days ago, things started to come back, like that dream. No matter how bizarre it was, he couldn't help but think that it related to his life before the memory loss.

* * *

><p>Cloud could not stop thinking about Leon and their conversation today, especially that bracelet. He knew for a fact that it was Squall's bracelet that he had given him; it was the prettiest one out there. But Leon wasn't Squall; he has never even been to Destiny Islands. This was all so irritating. Then he remembered that Leon talked about the carnival that was taking place the upcoming weekend. Maybe he could learn more about him there. <em>"Great…it's a date." <em>Cloud immediately blushed at what he had said. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_ It wasn't a date! He hardly even knew the guy! Cloud threw down his backpack on the floor when he got to his dorm room and landed face first into his mattress.

"Woah buddy."

'_Great, my loud mouth roommate's back.' _

"Tough time at the library? I didn't think that your report would be _that_ hard."

"Shit! My report!" Cloud cursed himself, _'Damn you Leon.' _No matter how mad at himself he was for forgetting, he couldn't stop smiling into his comforter.

* * *

><p>ah, chapter two is done. they will learn more about eachother in the next one. Read and Review please. ^^ i really need to know how this story is coming along so far.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so guys I apologize for my lack of updates! but lately i have been OBSESSED with **The Eagle**! and the book version **The Eagle of the Ninth**! and Marcus and Esca are just PERFECT for eachother! and i cannot believe that i did not see that movie in theaters! so along with being obsessed with The Eagle and Marcus and Esca, i am also trying to learn German! ^^ i'm doing excellent so far! (in my opinion anyway...) and i burnt my hand while making pancakes...i flipped the pancake and burnt my hand...so most of this was typed one handed so if there are an excess of typos i do apologize! i will try to fix it! ^^ and school is starting this Friday, so i don't know if that will make me more motivated to write or not, but after this fic is done i'm starting on another Cleon. and i'm still continuing Silver Wings! ...i just have to brainstorm for what to happen next...^^ eep. i hate writer's block! oh and i put Zell with Rinoa because i just don't like Siefer...at all...and i don't like him being best buds with Squall, SO i made it Zell.

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i hate disclaimers. -_-

* * *

><p>(The day of the carnival)<p>

"Sora, have you decided what you are going to do?" Cloud asked from his bed.

The addressed was lying down on Cloud's dorm room floor groaning. "I don't know yet Cloud. I mean just yesterday he was flirting with these girls in the lunch hall."

Cloud rolled over and looked at the sulking brunette on the floor. "He was probably just trying to make you jealous then."

Sora looked up at him, "But how can you be so sure? I mean…really, what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Sora, Riku is stubborn, so most likely he was just trying to get you jealous. Why don't you just give it a shot? Nothing worse can happen than him rejecting you. You both have been inseparable since diapers; it's not going to change your friendship."

"Are you sure?" he pouted.

Cloud chuckled, "Don't worry about it Sora. Everything will be fine."

Sora looked up at him with some uncertainty "Um, okay…"

Cloud smiled over at him when there was knocking at his door, "Come in." he yelled.

The door opened and Roxas walked in, followed by his boyfriend, Axel, and then Riku.

Riku looked at the ground in amusement, "Sora, why the hell are you on the floor?"

Sora blushed but got back up from the ground, "I um…was taking a nap."

Riku shook his head and ruffled Sora's hair, "You are such a goof ball."

Sora scrunched up his nose at him and walked past the door.

Cloud sighed inwardly, _'Wrong thing to say Riku.' _"Alright, so are you all ready to go to the carnival?"

All three nodded, "Kay, let's pack in the car." He got up and grabbed his car keys.

They met Sora down at the car, who was still in a pouting mood.

Cloud sighed and sat in the front, Riku taking shot gun. Sora sat in the back, along with Axel and Roxas who couldn't seem to stop sucking each other's faces off. Cloud winked back at Sora through the rear view mirror in reassurance, while Riku is fuming from the gesture. That subtle action did not go unnoticed by the silverette. The older blonde smirked at the younger's actions; he was glad that got some reaction out of Riku.

Cloud turned on the radio while they were heading down to the carnival to meet up with Leon and his friend's, it was a lot better than hearing sucking noises coming from two of the resident's in the back seat.

* * *

><p>"Leon?" the girl beside him asked.<p>

"Hm?"

"You look nervous."

"…I'm not nervous Rinoa, I just have high hopes is all."

The brunette girl's eye twitched. She hated seeing Leon like this. "Well if he turns out to be a total jerk, just tell us and we will take care of him."

He smirked, "Thanks Rinoa." Leon was not nervous about Cloud being a jerk, he already knew he was opinionated, but what he was really anxious about was the possibility of learning more about his past.

About five minutes later, they heard a car pull up, and out popped Irvine, Zell, and Selphie.

"Hiya guys!" the petite girl bounded over to the duo. "I'm so excited for the festival! When are the others getting here?"

Leon shrugged, "I don't know."

"You mean you can't just text him and see where he's at?"

Leon rubbed his temples, "I don't have his phone number." Which he really should have got, but he was a bit nervous to ask the blonde for it. He was gorgeous after all; it's kind of intimidating to ask someone like that for their phone number.

Irvine turned around, "Hey guys! Is that them?" he pointed to a car that was coming up in the parking lot.

The group turned around, and Leon felt his insides flutter somewhat pleasantly as he saw Cloud driving. Apparently he was arguing with somebody in the vehicle because it looked like he kept shouting and rolling his eyes.

When the car was finally in park, all hell broke lose, "I told you to stop doing that in my car!" Cloud yelled as he got out.

"I couldn't help it if I got a boner!" A red head shouted.

"Well you guys could have at least waited until you were alone instead of jacking off in the backseat, and next to Sora no less!" the silver haired passenger got out.

Cloud furrowed his eye brows, and then looked up when he felt people staring at them. He immediately felt embarrassed. "Oh, um. Guys, this is Leon." He said, walking over to the group of Leon's friends.

Leon nodded indicating his presence. "Hey Cloud, Sora."

Riku glared over at the younger brunette, how did this guy know him?

"Hey Leon!" Sora grinned.

Leon smirked, "I'd like to introduce you to my friends: Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie." He pointed to each one.

Cloud was getting ready to introduce his own posse when Sora overtook that job for him, "This is Cloud, Axel, Roxas and Riku!" he tackled hugged the silverette when he introduced him, causing Riku to blush like crazy.

Cloud sighed and went along toward the direction of the festival, not even waiting for his friends, but he noticed the silent companionship of Leon by his side.

"So, what did you want to do first?" Leon asked.

Cloud scrunched up his face in deep thought, "I don't know. I'll make a decision when I see something fun."

Leon smirked over at him, "Alright."

They all went their separate ways, Rinoa going with Zell, Irvine with Selphie, Axel and Roxas, Cloud and Leon and Sora was dragging Riku to some rollercoaster that would make anyone with a cast iron stomach barf.

* * *

><p>"Heehee! That was fun Riku!" Sora bounded over to his friend who was currently ringing out is soaked silver hair.<p>

"Sora, I'm wet to the bone! How can you like rapid rides?" He irritatingly shook his head dry, making him look like a dog.

Sora smiled up at him while Riku wasn't looking. Maybe Cloud was right, just go for it. But before he could gather up his nerves, he noticed Riku smiling back at him.

The brunette immediately flushed bright red and grabed Riku's hand, pulling him into a restaurant. "I'm hungry Riku." He laughs, trying to get rid of his blush.

Riku grins as he is pulled along by his best friend. They both order their food; Sora got chicken tenders and fries while Riku ordered a hamburger and onion rings.

Riku is taking small bites of his burger while Sora is plunging head first into his chicken tenders. He just can't let Cloud's wink at Sora earlier go unnoticed. He bit his lip, "Hey Sora?"

Said boy looked up from across the table that they were seated at, currently choking down a handful of french-fries. "Hm?"

"What…what's going on with you and Cloud?"

Sora almost coughed up his food, "What do you mean?"

Riku handed him a napkin and started to fiddle around with his onion rings, focusing his eyes on anything but Sora, "This morning when Cloud winked at you…is there anything I should know about?"

"Huh? When did…Oh." Sora chuckled, "Why Riku? Are you jealous? I mean come on, have you seen Cloud? He's so muscular and so mature!" He played.

Riku's eyes tore away from his food, "Hey I'm mature too! And…I'm muscular…" He tried to hide his blush behind his left hand.

Sora can't hide the grin that has just snapped in place on his face. Riku _was_ jealous, and suddenly, he wasn't afraid of what their friendship would come too after his next course of action. Riku was just too adorable like this. He leaned over the table and kissed Riku on the cheek.

The silverette turned his head sharply, looking into the face that just planted the most heartfelt kiss he has ever felt on his cheek, _'Did that really just happen?' _

Sora grinned again, "I wouldn't worry about anything happening between Cloud and I, Riku."

Riku slowly looked down, fangirling on the inside, but trying to remain composed on the outside. His cheek still burned from where Sora kissed him.

"Hey," Sora spoke, bringing Riku back into real life, "You gonna finish that?" he pointed to Riku's not even half eaten hamburger.

The elder teen shook his head and pushed it toward the other. When Sora reached to grab it Riku lifted up his tan chin and kissed him.

Sora's eyes were wide with shock, but soon fluttered closed once he realized what was actually happening.

When Riku pulled back he smiled, "Can we share it?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Cloud, why don't we go on that?"<p>

"Hm, go on what?" Cloud looked over at Leon and followed his hand to where it was pointing. "A roller coaster? Don't you think that's a bit childish?"

Leon smirked at Cloud's protest, "I don't think it's childish at all. Come on." He grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him over toward the line.

Cloud was screaming on the inside, he absolutely hated roller coasters with a passion. That's why he protested in the first place! "Le-Leon, I kind of don't-"

"You'll be fine Cloud, this one doesn't look childish. You'll enjoy yourself."

'_Yeah, and you'll enjoy my lunch being all over you.' _Cloud opened up his mouth to protest again when they got up to the somewhat front of the line, but was stopped by a rough surface gracing his arm. He looked down to see Leon's bracelet. "Leon, are you sure that you don't remember receiving that bracelet?"

Leon nodded his head. "Cloud, I was in a car accident, that's how I got this scar. When I woke up I was already in Hallow Bastion, and this was still attached to my wrist."

Cloud bit his lip.

"I'm sorry I can't help you find your friend. But I did have a-" Leon was just getting prepared to tell Cloud about his dream with Squall when the roller coaster for the next set of riders came up to the waiting people. "I'll tell you later." He got in his seat and helped Cloud get in his. He was kind of taken back when he felt Cloud physically shaking in his arms being helped down into his seat. "Cloud? You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He stuttered.

Cloud was fumbling with his seatbelt, hands sweating from his fear kicking in. He calmed instantly though when he felt Leon's strong arms reach across him and buckle him in.

"Cloud? Are you scared of roller coasters?" he asked somewhat amused.

"I-it's not funny Leon!" Cloud choked out as the bar mechanically closed down on their bodies. "Yes, okay? I'm scared of roller coasters! Terrified of them actually." The blonde clenched his eyes shut as the employees were checking to make sure all of them were safe and buckled in.

"Do you want to get off? I'll just tell them to-"

"No!" Cloud shouted, turning to face Leon. "I can do this."

Leon searched Cloud's face, it was so angelic. The way the blonde locks flowed across his pale features and the determination to go through with this ride engraved in his expression.

"Alright, only if you want to though." He said reassuringly.

Cloud gulped and nodded his head as the employee started up the ride. He tried to block out everything, the ride, his restraints, the chinking rhythm that the roller coaster produced as it climbed up the gigantic starting hill. He turned to the side, when he heard a hissing noise. Leon was gritting his teeth, "Leon what's wrong?" he tried to keep his voice steady as he was indeed greatly aware of how high they were.

"Your hand." He chuckled, "You have a really strong grip."

"What?" Cloud then felt it, he looked down at their linked hands, Cloud's knuckles were white and Leon's appendages were turning purple. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Cloud tried to wrench his hand away from the grip but he couldn't find himself to let go, and then he realized that he wasn't the only one that didn't want their hands to part.

"Don't let go Cloud." Leon blushed and turned to the side as they almost made it to the top, "I…I like holding your hand."

"Huh?"

Leon blushed and turned his head in the opposite direction. He meant it too. Although Cloud was currently practicing his death grip on his hand, he was enjoying the contact with the other male.

The roller coaster plummeted to the ground below them before Cloud could actually register what Leon had just said. Cloud's mind was only thinking one thing, the harder he squeezed Leon's hand he wasn't going to fall off, though that still didn't shake the feeling of his lunch coming up his throat.

Leon turned to look at the blonde. He had his eyes shut and teeth clenched, and his body was slowly moving toward him each second that the ride was moving at blinding speed. Leon wasn't even thinking of how fun the ride was at the time, he was enjoying how Cloud turned to him for comfort. He couldn't suppress this feeling that was pooling somewhere inside of him, he knew that he felt it before, he just didn't remember where or with whom…but looking at Cloud, even though he only knew him for a couple days, this seemed right. Cloud was looking for comfort in the older male, as if this may have happened before he lost his memory. He didn't even notice the ride coming to a complete stop, but when the bars were let up, Cloud practically ripped out of his belt restraints and dashed over Leon for the nearest trashcan. Now Leon felt bad.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry Cloud. I promise, I didn't know that you were that afraid."<p>

Cloud flushed but turned away and sat on a nearby bench, "It's fine Leon. I should have said something first about me being scared, but instead I made it a challenge."

Leon sat next to him in a comfortable silence until the idea of Squall couldn't keep him quiet anymore. "So Cloud, about this Squall…"

Cloud bent his head down, "Leon, I'm on a date with you, not Squall. Let's talk about that some other time."

The brunette sighed, "I had a dream with a little kid named Squall in it the other night."

Cloud's ears perked up, "Really? …what happened?"

Leon smirked, "I'm not sure exactly. But at the end he had my scar."

Cloud kept silent as he listened on. He tried not to be hopeful that Leon might know Squall, but his gut was telling him to keep faith.

"I let someone that he loved get away. And he kept crying. The name was muffled though, so I don't exactly know _who_ I let get away. And then there was this other boy, his face was all blurred out, he said I forgot. But I don't know what he was talking about. Then…he got ran over, I couldn't help but feel like I was about to throw up when that happened, like _I_ lost someone important. Then Squall said that I broke a promise…But I don't remember a promise. I don't remember anything before I was thirteen. I woke up in the hospital here."

Cloud still listened carefully to his voice. This was making him sick. Leon lost his memory? Squall and himself did promise when they were little, they promised that they would find each other again, yet, they never did. And Leon did say that he was in a car accident; did that have something to do with the little boy getting run over in his dream?

"Oh yeah, and he also had on my bracelet. Like hell I knew why he had it. At first I was angry and somewhat startled, looking back on my dream knowing that it was on someone else's wrist, but then again, it felt like it belonged there."

Cloud slowly turned to him, "He had on your bracelet?" his breath was coming out fast. He didn't want him to believe what he was thinking, but it was all adding up so perfectly.

Leon nodded and looked down at it. "And ever since that dream, I haven't been willing to take it off."

"Leon…" Cloud whispered, he had to know for sure, "Leon, I-"

"Cloud! Leon!" Sora's voice rang over toward them, Riku smirking close behind.

Cloud whipped his head around as the college students made their way over to the duo.

"Cloud, can we please stay for the fireworks? They should be happening in about twenty minutes! So it won't be that much longer alright?" he pleaded.

Cloud turned his head over to Leon who gave a simple shrug and got up off the bench, offering a hand to Cloud so he could get up more easily.

"Sure, we'll be over there in a minute."

Sora grinned, "Alrighty Cloud! See ya!" and he bounded off hand in hand with Riku. Cloud somewhat prided himself on seeing the two finally together. He turned his head to the right when he heard a ding noise from one of the games, then he got an idea.

"Hey Leon, do want to play some games?" he pointed over to the stands where numerous people were playing useless games that made them lose their munny.

Leon squinted his eyes as he looked over at the stands and smirked, "Why? Do you think you can beat me?" he asked, walking over to the games.

Cloud smiled and jogged to catch up to him. "I don't think I could ever beat you at anything Leon. You are much stronger than I am, I can tell. But I want to go first." Cloud looked around at the different lights that adorned the stands now that it was getting dark. One of the game stations had no one at it, so he went over to that one.

The guy at the stand was maybe in his fifties and wearing a red and white suit.

"Step right on up! Grab the ball and shoot it through the hoop!" The old man squinted at the duo pair as they made their way up to him.

Cloud dug out some munny from his wallet and handed it over to the elderly man.

The carnie stopped for a moment and looked the two of them over before letting a big smile fall over his fat cheeks, "My my my! Look how you two have grown! You two are still friends I see!" he said, taking Cloud's munny and handing him a ball.

"What?" Cloud asked. Leon was equally confused.

"Now that's no surprise, normally people don't remember me, but I remember people! Oh you two were just little tykes when I last saw you!"

Cloud almost missed his first shot at that statement. "Sir? How do we know you?"

"Why the summer festival of Destiny Islands of course! I gave that little whipper snapper a pinwheel for throwing darts, though I must say, you are hard to recognize now that you have grown and have that dashing scar." He pointed over to Leon.

"What?" this time Cloud did miss his shot.

"Why yes and I remember you too! You had the cutest tuff of blonde hair I have ever seen! And still do I see!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know you. I think you are mistaken." Leon said confused at the jolly man, "I just met him about a week ago."

"Oh I never forget a face." He walked up right to him and started patting Leon's cheeks, making them puff out, much to Leon's extreme discomfort. And then he put his hands up to Leon's hair, imagining it shorter, "Yep no doubt about it! It's amazing that you two have been together for so long."

Cloud was starting to feel queasy; he had his major suspicions today but didn't want to act because he was afraid. _'Leon…Squall?' _It all made since now…

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we are going to be late for the fireworks, keep the rest of my munny." Cloud said and pulled Leon along toward where the others were stationed to see the artwork in the night sky. He never thought that something like that could happen while at a crappy carnival like this. Everything that he has put into finding him finally paid off, not in the way it should have, but he never stopped searching. And if it was true…then Leon's dream made since. He couldn't remember anything which would be a good explanation as to why he didn't remember Cloud. But now, the blonde was sure of it. It just had to be, if he wasn't who he hoped then he would give up. He has wasted too much of his life searching.

They walked hastily toward their group of friends as they made their way over the hill. It was extremely crowded, so Cloud hoped that it would be a good spot for seeing the fireworks. He looked around and saw all of the respective couples sitting together, Rinoa was holding Zell's hand, while Irvine had his arms wrapped around Selphie. Cloud smirked and turned in the other direction seeing his own friends, Sora and Riku were sitting in the grass with Sora's head content on Riku's shoulder, while Roxas was sitting in Axel's lap.

Leon noticed the other couples and felt kind of awkward; he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Cloud noticed Leon tense up but didn't think anything of it. He felt just as awkward. No sooner was the silence between them getting unbearable did the first firework go off.

Cloud sighed in relief when the lights shot up in the air, covering everyone there in different hues of green and yellow. Then the show really started. Cloud smiled as he watched the display of sparks in the sky, and being next to Squall…he was almost crying.

Leon turned down to look at him, the way Cloud's face lit up with different colors entranced him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde next to him, he so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him.

Cloud turned from the light show when he felt eyes on him and looked over to see Leon staring at him with an unknown expression on his face. Cloud smiled up at him and Leon felt something in his gut wrench in every direction.

Cloud didn't know if this was the right time or not, but it was quiet, aside from the noise from the fireworks, and in a way, Cloud thought it was romantic seeing the lights shimmer their reflections in Leon's eyes, and the way his skin glowed from the lights of the sparks. He took a chance.

Leon's breath caught in his throat when Cloud started to slowly lean upward. It was as if he was being controlled, but he didn't care, he may have just met Cloud, but something between them seemed to go much further than what they currently shared. Leon smirked as he leant down to capture Cloud's lips.

Cloud melted into the sensation, it was as if that kiss held something from so long ago. He smiled as Leon moved his lips up against his, making him want to cry out the name of the man that he has been looking for since he moved to Twilight Town when he was little. The fireworks just added to the heated sensation as Cloud started to breathe heavier into the kisses that were soon becoming open mouthed. This emptiness that has taken residence in his heart for so long was crumbling, and being filled this sensation of finally having found him. A promise that was miraculously kept. He knew that it was Squall, that after all this time the friendship bracelets did their work, and Squall kept his promise.

Cloud grabbed onto the front of Leon's shirt as he started panting, he couldn't help what came out of his mouth next, "Squall" he repeated between kisses. It took a while for Leon to catch what Cloud was saying, but once his brain finally caught up with reality instead of being lost in Cloud, he was hurt and confused.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked in the opposite direction from Cloud shamefully.

Cloud blinked his eyes a few times, shaking his head from his daze, "Leon? What's-"

"I'm not Squall, Cloud." He whispered. "I will never be him. Look I don't know why I had that dream with him okay? Maybe it was just a coincidence."

Cloud took a step closer to Leon, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but soon put it back to his side once he saw Leon tense. "Leon, I know you're confused now, but please, just trust me." He whispered.

"Cloud, I'm not going to be Squall's replacement alright?" he said almost bitterly.

"But Leon, you don't remember! _I_ do! You just have to trust me. _Try_ to tell me that you haven't been feeling something deeper than what two strangers should be sharing right now. It's not going to work Leon. Don't lie to me!"

Leon clenched his teeth. He didn't know what was going on or what he was feeling, this was all so confusing and it was making his head hurt.

"Cloud…I just, need some time alone." And Leon walked off toward his car, leaving Cloud stranded with heartbreak.

* * *

><p>awww poor Cloud! he finally found him and now LeonSquall is in denial! yay! any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! and if this chapter was kind of rushed i'm sorry...i just really wanted to get a chapter out before school and typing with one hand can get on anyone's nerves. So tell me what you think! ^^ Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

yay! updated it! I really like how this fic is coming along so far! and thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!

disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

><p>Leon walked around his room, running his hand through his hair. What the hell was going on with him? Sure he wanted to kiss Cloud tonight, but he wasn't expecting to be called Squall during it. It made him feel like he was a substitute of some kind. He just didn't know what to do. This Squall kid…just who the hell was he? He desperately wanted to know. And the more he was with Cloud; the more he felt a connection to him.<p>

"I just have to rest." He shook his head and looked down at his bracelet. He didn't have it in him to take it off, even after what had just happened. He was just so fed up with trying to remember his past. "Yeah, I just need some rest."

* * *

><p>"Um, hey Cloud. You okay?" Sora asked, easing into Cloud and Axel's room.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." He said, leaning back on his bed.

Sora twisted his mouth to the side in thought. Cloud wasn't acting the same after the festival. "Did Leon do something?" He inquired.

"Hn." Cloud scoffed and turned on his side. "I don't really want to talk about it Sora." This whole Leon talk was getting him depressed. He needed to find some way to make him remember! He has been looking for so long, he wasn't about to give up now. "Um, actually Sora…I want to ask you a question."

Sora cocked his head and sat down on Axel's bed. "Yeah? What is it?"

Cloud turned around and sat up, leaning back against his pillows. "What would you do if…" Cloud crossed his arms, trying to think of a way to word his question. "What would you do if you had a friend who lost their memory?"

"Hm? A friend who lost their memory…well, I guess…" Sora thought for a moment. "Well it would depend if they wanted it back or not. I guess if they really wanted to find out about their past then I would go to the ends of the Earth and back to help them. But I wouldn't treat them any differently depending on their history."

Cloud sighed and rested his head back against his head board. "But…how would you go about trying to get their memory back?" Cloud said. He didn't think that he would ever be desperate enough to go to Sora for some hard core advice such as this.

"Well that really just depends. It could be easy if you already knew them I would think. Like, I don't really know, I guess it would depend on how severe the memory loss is. If you met them without knowing them before the memory loss then I would go to a doctor for some help."

Cloud let out a big sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Maybe if I already knew them I would show them around town, like where we used to play. Or some photo albums or something. Wait why are you asking anyway?" Sora asked.

Cloud thought for a moment, totally disregarding Sora's question. Photo albums?

"Hey Cloud. Why do you want to know?" Sora repeated, waving his hand in front of Cloud's face.

Cloud shook his head, a small smile on his face, "No reason Sora, but thanks. This helped a lot." He got up off his bed and pulled on a hoodie and some converse.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sora said jumping off the bed.

"To my mom's house."

* * *

><p>'<em>Knock' 'knock'<em>

Cloud waited for a couple seconds before the door opened up to his mother's house.

"Cloud? Oh my baby how are you?" his mother greeted with a hug.

"Hey mom." He said, returning the embrace. "I'm fine."

"Well come in sweetie." She welcomed, taking Cloud's hand and pulling him inside. "Now, what brings upon this surprise visit? Is school going okay?"

Cloud sat down on the couch as she took the chair next to it. "Yes mom, everything is fine. I was just wanting to see if you had some books." He said, glancing around his old home.

"Books? Like what?" She titled her head.

"Photo albums, of when I was little."

The old woman sighed, "Still trying to find Squall I see. Dear, you should just let it go."

Cloud lowered his eyes. "Mom, I just want to see them please." He slowly looked up. "I uh, want to have them as keepsakes, to just remember the good days."

She shook her head, a sad smile on her lips, "Alright Cloud. Now after this I want you to forget about him alright?" She got up, now realizing what she just said, "Well don't _forget _about him. No one ever deserves to be forgotten, but just…move on, love."

She moved into the hallway, opening the door and standing on her tip toes to reach the books.

Cloud got up and helped her, he was at least two heads taller than she was now. "Here mom. I'll help you." He moved around her and reached up for the massive books up on the top shelf. "Is it this one?" He asked, pointing to a dark red binding.

"Yes, that one and this one." She said, pointing to another one that was closer to her that had a dark blue spine.

Cloud grabbed both and walked over to the couch. His mother took a seat on the cushion next to him.

"Cloud sweetie, are you going to be alright with these? I know how much he meant to you." She said, resting her hand on his knee. She even missed the days when Squall was around. Cloud was always so full of life and fun, and Squall was the sweetest boy, always polite and treated her son with true friendship. She even wondered for a time if they ever got older if it would have become something more.

"He still means a lot to me mom. And…I think I actually found him this time."

"Now Cloud I don't want you roaming around in the unknown thinking that you may have found him and it ends up as just another dead end as always. I don't like seeing you heartbroken all the time."

Cloud took the dark red book and opened it up to the first page, smiling softly as he remembered the picture. It was of him and Squall in his backyard, playing in the kiddy pool, because Cloud's mother didn't want Cloud to go into the ocean. They were both smiling and having a lot of fun.

"But…I met him, mom." He said, gracing his fingers over the protected picture.

Cloud's mother looked surprised, "Are you sure? Does he know? I mean, it was a long time ago when we moved." She started talking fast.

"Mom calm down." Cloud smiled at her. "I'm just bringing these to show him…and if he doesn't remember, then I'll move on. Then at least I will still have him with me in these." He said closing the books. He turned to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks mom."

He got up and put the books in his bag that he brought with him, "I'll tell you how it goes."

Cloud's mother got up and walked him to the door, "Love you Cloud. Please come back and visit."

"Love you too mom."

* * *

><p>"Hey Leon!" Kairi called after him, shutting the door to the library. "Wait up!"<p>

Leon groaned. He just got off work, which all the time he was at work he could not get his mind off of Cloud. He was trying to think of ways to apologize to him for ditching him at the carnival. And Cloud was right; he did feel something deeper than what he would have with someone he just met. Even after all of the people he has ever dated, none have ever made his insides churn with just one smile or a glance.

"Hello! Earth to Leonhart!" She waved her hand in his face, "What has been up with you? You've been really," She paused, "spaced out? Yeah, spaced out. Is there something on your mind? Girl trouble perhaps? I'm always good to talk to when it comes to girl trouble, because you know, I'm a girl."

'_Oh my God save me now.'_ Leon screamed in his head.

"Oh man it is cold out!" She rambled, wrapping her arms around her. "Are you not cold Leon?"

He glared off into the distance, "It's fall Kairi, you should have brought a jacket if you get cold so easily."

She stopped in her tracks, "Geez talk about being cold!" she stomped her foot, stalking toward Leon. "Pft, you have a freezing ice attitude mister! And I do not approve!"

"I never asked for your approval." He said, crossing his arms. He thought it felt nice outside, he didn't even need a jacket.

"Well I for one am a lady and-"

"Leon?"

"Huh?" Kairi turned to the voice of the third party to see the man she checked the book on gunblades out to.

Leon also stopped and turned, he dreaded that voice, and he wasn't ready to apologize yet! He didn't have a speech written out yet on how sorry he was! He wasn't prepared! Though when he gazed at Cloud, all of his worries were gone, seeing Cloud's concerned face, his hair gently blowing in the fall breeze.

Kairi took a look between both men before putting her version of two and two together, "Oh, I see." She giggled. "You didn't tell me you were having problems with boys Leon!" she winked, "Well I wish you the best!" She waved as she ran off to who knows where.

Leon didn't even seem to hear her as he kept his eyes locked with Cloud's.

"Cloud, I'm really sor-" Cloud's smile cut him off as he walked toward him.

"It's okay Leon, I forgive you. In all honesty, I would have done the same thing." He slung his bag on one shoulder and took Leon's arm in his other hand, "Come on, I have somethings to show you."

Leon followed Cloud as they walked through the park that was in front of the library. Cloud dragged him to the middle of the park, where there were dogs running, kids playing, and teenagers studying. "Let's sit down on this bench." Cloud said, dragging Leon over to it. Cloud sat down, waiting for Leon to get comfortable on the bench as well.

Cloud bit his lip before talking, "Leon…don't get mad at me." He said, pulling out the books. "But, I have some photos that-"

"Cloud this is ridiculous okay? I already told you that I'm not Squall."

Cloud took a deep breath, "I know, but just look at these please? If you don't remember anything then I will leave you alone for good."

Leon sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, "Don't do that Cloud. Look I really like you, a _lot_. But, you have to understand how frustrating it is to like someone so much who is in love with someone else."

"Leon, even if you aren't him, I still will want to date you." He blushed slightly. No matter how much he wanted Leon to be Squall, what he felt at the carnival was something that Cloud always wanted to experience, and never got to with anyone but Leon.

Leon chuckled slightly and turned toward Cloud, "Alright, I'll humor you. Let me see the albums."

Cloud set the red one in between them, and set the dark blue one beside him, "You can look at this one first." He said.

Leon looked at the cover for a minute before finally gathering up enough courage to open it. He was dumbstruck.

Cloud took in a shuddery breath as Leon slowly fingered each picture, a confused look on his face, as if trying to figure out the answer to a complicated math problem. He wish that he could only know what Leon was thinking.

Leon slowly turned the pages, carefully examining each one, and with every picture came a new emotion, a new feeling taking place in his stomach. With each picture, he would feel the emotions being expressed, he just couldn't remember how or when.

Cloud sat there in silence for another fifteen minutes as he let Leon take his time looking through the books.

Leon flipped through more pages, until he stopped on one page in particular.

Cloud scooted closer and looked over. He bit his lip again; Leon was looking at the pictures of Squall's eighth birthday party. Cloud looked at the pictures, even though he has seen them countless times already. There was Raine, he remembered, Squall's mother, at his side, holding his shoulders as Squall made a wish. Squall's father was at the side of the table, cheering. Cloud silently chuckled; Laguna always was a hyper father figure. Then there was Cloud, at Squall's side, a birthday hat planted sideways on his head as he hugged Squall, who was also wearing a hat while blowing out all of the candles.

It was a while before Leon spoke, still keeping his hand on the same page, it startled Cloud whenever he did actually hear Leon speak.  
>"Those are my parents." He whispered in a hoarse voice. He lightly ran his fingers over Raine's face, then over Laguna's. "I don't…I don't remember this though."<p>

Cloud was afraid to speak at first, but finally managed to get the courage, "If you woke up not remembering anything, then how do you know those are your parents?" Cloud's heart was beating so fast, he desperately wanted Leon to remember.

"They took me to go see them in the hospital when I woke up. I was wheeled in to their rooms." Leon closed his eyes, he hated that memory, seeing his mother barely hanging on to life, his father already dead. "My dad's chest was crushed, and my mother suffered severe internal bleeding." He paused, still running his fingers over the pictures. He felt his eyes start to water, "She was so beautiful. I would recognize both of them anywhere." He stifled a sob, and then turned to Cloud, a tear falling out of his left eye, "That _is_ me…isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Cloud didn't say anything; he grabbed the blue album and rested it in his lap, his left arm circling Leon's right. He rested his head on his shoulder and was silent.

"No one even knew my first name…" Leon trailed off. "They found my parents' I.D.'s in their wallets, Raine and Laguna Leonhart. I remember going through so many blood tests to find out my DNA to see if I was their son or not. But, I never got a name."

Cloud was still silent, just listening to Leon talk. He probably hasn't had anyone to talk to about this in so much depth before. Cloud continued to listen to Leon as he went on.

"All I had to go off of was Leonhart, so I just took up the name Leon." He let out a shaky breath, " I just, after all this time." He tried to relax some of his muscles, "I finally know." Now memories of his dream were creeping up on him again, he was Squall in that dream, and that lady was his mother. He never even thought of putting his mother as the lady in his dream, and that boy that got killed, that must have been Cloud. He forgot him, his best friend, that's why he got ran over. Cloud was wiped out of his memories. But looking at these pictures, he could feel each emotion of joy and happiness that was expressed in the picture, as if remembering what happened and what he felt during that moment captured in time. As if he was actually remembering a piece of his childhood. "Cloud?" Leon spoke.

Cloud moved up his head, he was still afraid to speak; he didn't want to say anything out of place.

"Why were you looking for me all this time?" he whispered, as he flipped over the next couple pages, finishing the dark red book.

Cloud took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking, "Because sometimes people fall in love at a young age." He spoke, in the same whispered tone as Leon. He lifted up his head to face the older man.

Leon looked back down at him, what Cloud just said caught his breath. Cloud fell in love with him when they were just kids, and he has been searching for him all up until now? Leon swallowed; he was feeling the same feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he kissed Cloud at the carnival the other night. "Cloud, did I ever…" Leon had a faint blush on his cheeks, "Did I ever have feelings for you? Before I just met you that is."

Cloud raised his eyebrows and smiled, "I'm not sure. I'm not you."

"Well I think I did." He chuckled. He looked down into Cloud's azure orbs, now he knew it was true. Everything about Cloud, ever since he met him has been put into overdrive, experiencing different feelings and emotions from simple actions. He slowly lent down, hesitant at first, trying to close the distance between him and the blonde.

Cloud smiled, he couldn't help himself, he tilted his head upwards and was immediately captured by Leon's warm lips.

Cloud slowly started to move his lips against Leon's, _'Leon.' _Cloud continued to kiss him back, he brought his right hand over and put it up against Leon's neck, encouraging Leon to continue and to not back away.

Leon relaxed into the kiss, this felt so normal and right. He brought up his left hand and grabbed Cloud's right wrist that was on his neck. He took Cloud's hand in his and entwined their fingers, bringing it up in between their chests, their bracelets rubbing up against each other. After a couple more seconds, Cloud and Leon separated. Cloud rested both of his hands on the side of Leon's face as he panted, and Leon was smiling down at Cloud who was looking up at him. "I guess they did do their work then huh?" he said, referring to the bracelets.

Cloud smiled back at him, "Yeah they did."

Leon looked down at the other book resting in their laps. Cloud followed his eyes and turned to where the book was accessible, so they could both look through it.

"Let's see what I've been missing out on." Leon smirked. He rested his head on top of Cloud's, who was resting once again on Leon's shoulder.

"Thank you, Cloud."

"Any time Leon."

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom?" Cloud yelled, knocking on the door. It took a minute or so before she finally opened.<p>

"Oh Cloud, did you forget something? You usually don't…" her voice trailed off as she looked at the man behind Cloud. Silence filled the air until she dropped her book.

"Oh Squall." She whispered, rushing out to see him, completely disregarding her own son.

She was speechless as she looked him up and down, her hands on his shoulders. "Is it really you?"

Leon slightly nodded his head, he was still getting used to the whole idea that he was Squall.

She was still standing there five minutes later until Cloud gave a gentle cough from his throat, breaking her from her trance.

"Oh um, why yes, come on inside, both of you." She gestured.

"Come on Leon." Cloud tilted his head toward his mother.

Leon nodded and walked along in the house with Cloud, following his mother.

"Now sit where ever you want, we have a lot of catching up to do young man!" she grinned excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Your mom is very nice." Leon said once they left the elder Strife's home.<p>

"Yeah, she is." Cloud agreed.

"So, what do we do now?" Leon asked, "I mean, I just found out who I was and fell in love in the same day."

Cloud grinned, wrapping his arm around Leon's bicep. "Well what were you originally going to do today?"

"Well, right when I got home I was going to start writing you an apology speech about how stupid I was for being a jerk." He chuckled, "And then the rest would just play out."

"Ah, I see." Cloud smiled, "maybe, we could chill at your place? Rent a movie, pop some popcorn." Cloud rolled his eyes at how cheesy all of his suggestions were sounding.

"Or I could take you to dinner, or help you study." Leon grinned back at him.

Cloud turned his head, "Dinner sounds nice."

* * *

><p>"Hey Cloud! Hey Leon!" Sora waved them over to their normal table. Cloud didn't have to work tonight, but Leon and himself both agreed that it would be better to eat at the place where Cloud worked, because college students and librarians don't get paid very much to say the least, so discounts were always appreciated.<p>

"Hey Leon." Riku nodded, bringing over two chairs for the new comers.

"Hey." Leon nodded back.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Sora grinned.

Leon and Cloud looked at each other, then back at Sora. "Eating dinner." They both replied.

"Aw well that's no fun." Sora pouted.

"What's no fun?" Roxas asked, sitting in his seat. He was readjusting his pants and hoodie, with Axel right behind him.

"Hey dudes! Sorry, we kinda took a _detour _in the bathroom." Axel said, giving one of his signature grins.

Cloud frowned; at least he didn't have to clean that up tonight.

"Oh my God Cloud!"

'_Yuffie' _Cloud sighed.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that you are here instead of in your room!"

"Yes Yuffie." Cloud groaned.

"Oooo, and this is that hottie from the library." She squealed, bounding over to him. "May I take your order?" She said in a funny French accent.

"Um well, I'll just have whatever Cloud gets. I've never eaten here before." He said, turning to Cloud for some advice.

"We'll just take the buffet." Cloud said, looking over to Leon to see if that was okay.

Leon gave a short nod and got up from the table to go get his food.

When Cloud got up to follow him Yuffie pulled him aside, "Did you steal my hunky librarian from me?" she pouted.

Cloud thought for a minute before answering slowly, "Um…yes? He was never yours Yuffie."

"Yah huh! I saw him first! Therefore I got dibs!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry, but-"

"You better tell me if he's good in bed." She winked at him, then abruptly turned to the others at the table to get their order.

That left Cloud beat red as he was walking over to Leon at the buffet station.

"What was that all about?" Leon asked.

"Um nothing." Cloud mumbled, haphazardly grabbing plates and forks and loading them with food.

Leon looked back at the boisterous waitress and then back at Cloud, he shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking me to dinner Leon." Cloud said.<p>

"It's no problem Cloud." Leon said as they made their way to Cloud's dorm room.

"So um," Cloud paused outside his door and shaded his eyes with his hair, "um, does this mean that I can introduce you to people as my boyfriend now?" He said, slightly chuckling to himself at how embarrassed he was.

Leon smiled softly and grabbed Cloud's waist from behind, "I thought we established that at the park."

Cloud turned in his grip, "I just wanted to make sure." He said, leaning up to give Leon a good night kiss.

"You have my cell number right?" Leon asked, double checking.

"Yes Leon, damn you are so paranoid." Cloud said, playfully hitting him in the chest.

"I just…I just don't want to lose you again Cloud." He said, his voice softening.

Cloud hummed in understanding, he didn't think he would be able to take it if he lost Leon again.

"So do you need any help on that gunblade report?" Leon asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hn, no." Cloud said, grabbing the front of Leon's shirt, "I turned in that assignment."

"What did you get?" Leon smirked.

"B plus. I thought I did pretty good. Don't you think?" Cloud smirked back.

"I think if you had my personal tutoring you would have received a much higher grade." Leon said as Cloud pulled him in the room.

"Well then Leonhart." Cloud said, leading Leon to his bed. "Tutor me."

* * *

><p>woah...i dont really remember a lot from the last chapters so i hope that everything is up to par. but if i made any mistakes that i didn't see (which i don't doubt it) then tell me please and i will try to fix them. or if there are any typos that dont make since. because i am really too tired to edit this tonight. ^^ Read and Review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, first of all, to one of my reviewers, I DID PUT IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT SQUALL'S PARENTS HAD IDENTIFICATION ON THEM! That's what I.D. stands for! So if you did read the last chapter you would have known that instead of hurting my feelings while I was out grocery shopping. And as for Squall's birth certificate, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE _MINE_ IS! DX so just use your freaking imagination! I don't know! A fire? Got lost? No one cared enough to look for it? Shit happens to these things!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

"Alright, that's the last pizza tonight, guys!" Cloud said as he pushed the order to the front and wiped his hands on his apron. He quickly untied it from around his back, flung it over his shoulder and moved to go clock out.

"Gee Cloud, what's gotten into you? Are you late for something?" Yuffie questioned.

"Heh, don't worry about it Yuff." Cloud rolled his eyes, exiting out to the front.

"Ooh someone's got a date tonight!" She yelled for the entire restaurant to hear.

Cloud just chuckled at the weird looks he was getting from the customers, and some jealous ones from the table of girls.

"Hey," Cloud said as he walked outside and put his jacket on.

"Hey," the brunette smiled at him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He smiled and carefully slipped his hand into Leon's as they made their way toward their destination. It's been three months since Leon remembered his childhood, thanks to Cloud. The snow softly landed on their clothes and skin, leaving a nice tingling feeling with the contrast of their body heat.

"I can't wait to taste your moms cooking."

"Well, she tries her best around the holidays," Cloud huffed and leaned in closer to Leon, sharing their body warmth.

"Last Christmas Eve she almost burned down the house, even though she produced an amazing dinner out of it," he chuckled into Leon's shoulder.

"Well we'll just see how this Christmas Eve dinner turns out," he said gruffly as they made their way up Cloud's mother's driveway.

The door opened before they even had a chance to knock, "Oh Cloud, Squall, it's so lovely to see you. Come in, come in!" She ushered the boys inside the warm house where a fire was lit and a big Christmas tree in the corner.

"Wow, it smells delicious mom" Cloud addressed as he took off is jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, Leon following suit.

"Oh why thank you dear," she chirped, "it's almost done. Make yourselves comfortable boys!"

Cloud turned and smiled at Leon, leading him to the couch to wait until his mother had dinner ready.

Cloud laid down and snuggling his head on the pillows, pulling Leon down on top of him and making the brunette gasp. He had an unsure look in his eyes from how he had his feet on the couch.

Cloud smirked at him, "it's okay Leon, this is my mother remember? She could care less."

Leon slowly let his face ease back into his normal expression as he shared the pillow with Cloud's head, trying to make them both comfortable so he wouldn't crush his partner. Cloud hummed in contentment once they both were settled comfortably, snuggling and spooning on the couch as they waited for the Christmas Eve dinner to pop out of the oven.

"So how was work?" Leon asked Cloud, whose eyes were already closed.

"It sucked, as usual. I missed you." He smiled as he turned his head toward Leon, slowly opening his eyes. Leon scoffed and dug his head further into Cloud's shoulder.

"Five more minutes boys!" Cloud's mother called from the kitchen.

At the sound of that both men's stomachs grumbled, leaving them both laughing.

"I can't believe that you are hungry and you work at a restaurant." Leon chuckled.

Cloud just rolled his eyes, "You get sick of eating the food from where you work after a while." Cloud stated, and that led them both to pause, falling into a silence.

"Hey…Leon?" Cloud looked at him concerned, which automatically put Leon on guard.

"Yeah?"

The younger let a sincere smile cross his face and he grabbed Leon's hand, "Please, don't ever forget me again." He moved his head to where it was resting on Leon's shoulder, "I…I don't think my heart can take it."

Leon let out a big sigh and held Cloud close, "I could never forget you Cloud. I never really did. I just didn't remember, but I never forgot."

A low humming noise resonated from Cloud's chest as he acknowledged his answer. "Thank you." He leaned his body up to kiss the other man and smiled.

"No problem."

"Okay boys! Dinner's ready!"

* * *

><p>I am SO glad that this is finally done and overwith! My Lord! This literally took me forever bc I lost all inspiration for it. *sigh* sorry it sucks but, it is what it is! XD onward to better fanfictions!


End file.
